Voice Over
Voice Over is the first part of the 10th aired and 9th produced episode in season 4 of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on September 19, 2003. In the episode, Computer suffers from a voice malfunction, and Dexter tries to find a replacement voice for her. Plot In the morning, Computer powers up the laboratory just as Dexter gets out of bed for the day. The boy genius goes around doing his morning duties, and goes to prepare for work. As Computer loads up her voice chip, she gets an error upon doing so and communicates to Dexter by writing out messages on her screen. Dexter orders her to fix her voice, and soon changes his mind when Computer shows him how long it would take. He then takes matters into his own hands, and goes inside Computer's motherboard. There, Dexter wrenches the bolt on Computer's voice chip and comes out shortly after. For the first test, Computer starts telling jokes with a new voice, which cracks Dexter up. As Dexter is working, Computer's jokes start getting corny and makes an insult towards Dexter. Dexter heads back inside the motherboard and wrenches the voice chip some more. After the second test, he goes back to work. As Dexter works, Computer's voice starts making him very nervous. He wrenches as fast as he can as Computer talks away about information. He heads back inside the motherboard and wrenches the voice chip some more. For the third test, Computer's new voice orders Dexter to input the number of an invention he's working on. Shortly after, Dexter gets annoyed and goes to wrench the voice chip once more. After Dexter leaves, Dee Dee's voice rings into the system, causing Dexter to go back inside. Later, Computer starts sounding like Michael Buffer as Dexter works on his invention. He changes the voice chip into a Spanish voice, which Dexter has a hard time understanding. On the last voice, Dexter starts coughing and goes back to work with earmuffs in his ears. After a long day, he leaves the lab and goes to bed. The next day, Computer's voice is back to normal. Dexter enters the lab and tells her he has laryngitis. He then goes back to working on his invention. Appearances Characters *Dexter *Computer *Dee Dee (voice only) Trivia Notes *Dad, Mom, and Dee Dee, despite having her voices heard, do not appear in this episode. *The possible explanation about how Dexter get laryngitis could be the fact that Dexter was washed in the face by the water spilled from cooler of the computer when he went to wrech the voice chip for last time, causing possibly an infection in the throat of Dexter. This is even implied by the fact that Dexter starts to cough inmediatelly after fix the voice chip for last time. Production Notes *Although this episode aired on September 19, 2003, it was actually made in 2002 according to the credits. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes Without Mom